


The Anchors

by MiraculaKwami627



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Alix Kubdel, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Le Gorille | Adrien Agreste's Bodyguard Acting As Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir's Parental Figure, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Love, Love Confessions, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Matchmaker Alya Césaire, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Multi, Nino Lahiffe Is So Done, Nino Lahiffe Knows, Poor Nathalie Sancoeur, Resurrection, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculaKwami627/pseuds/MiraculaKwami627
Summary: There's more to Marinette, Adrien and their kwamis and classmates than meets the eye. More magic than the miraculous and guardians. The multiverse is real. And Gabriel Agreste isn't our villain. He ain't the evil HawkMothSHUT. UP!!More adventure. More drama. More action. More love. More magic. Craziness ensues.( I'm an average author. So please don't roast me. I do my best hehe😁 )I post on Wattpad and WebNovel as well.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Kagami Tsurugi, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Max Kanté/Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1: One timeline

" EEEEEEEEEEEEE! WE'RE HANGING OUT WITH LUKA!!!" Happy Marinette screamed. Of course she has no sense of boys. As long as Marinette ( the actual one) is doing something with a guy she goes crazy.

" Um excusez moi. I thought Adrien is the one for us? Not LUKA," said Disgust Marinette. Everyone soon started bickering after that. Princess Mai was trying to calm everyone( I mean she is a princess) while there was one of them who was lounging in the back on a hammock.

In a multiverse:

A woman in her 20s was pacing furiously in her home that she shared with her love. She had mid length snow coloured hair and wore a comfortable outfit with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow. 

" 'You can't go out! You are in a delicate state blah blah blah!'. Ugh this is so annoying! Adrien is out there with my Miraculous fighting monsters while I sit here with his Miraculous!" exclaimed the woman. Of course she was frustrated but also scared for her Adrien's safety. She ran out of energy from her rant and looked at one particular photo of her and Adrien. The day of their 3rd anniversary of being together. It was a tremendous occasion. They went out together on a vacation for a few days. That was 2 months ago. The same time the found out they were going to be parents. Of course the were thrilled. They were planning on getting married. But both of them were nervous about what everyone else would think. Luckily, everyone was ecstatic just like them so they started preparing for the wedding next month. They invited many people including the other Marinettes and Adriens from other multiverse with the main two.

" Oh my god. Would you quit moping around 'Miss Marinette Agreste'? I'm trying to enjoy my beautiful camembert in a nice environment. It's not very nice when you're acting like it's the end of the world!" Plagg stated. He gobbled up the cheese at the end of his statement. Marinette gave him the stink eye.

" You know I'm starting to wonder how Adrien put up with you. You are such a complain box and glutton!" she stated. Plagg just turned away from her in a very Chloe like manner. " I'll have you know I am a very great Kwami to have as company!". Marinette rolled her eyes and plopped down on their sofa. " Yeah, that's why you are pointing out the wrong things I am doing right now..." She said, sarcasm rolling in.

Plagg turned around and sat on her shoulder." Look kid. I understand your frustration. If Tikki was the one fighting our there and I had to stay put and do nothing, I would react exactly like you." The Snow haired woman turned to look at the Kwami with tired eyes. " But Tikki is fighting out there. She's in transformation..." She slurred a little. Calm down Plagg. It's just her hormones. Do not cataclysm something. He repeated the same thing in his head.

" That's not the point. Adrien- that kid is the biggest worry wart when it comes to people he loves. He just wants to protect both you and his child." Plagg explained calmly. Marinette's eyes narrowed." I don't need protection! I can take care of myself. I'm a superhero!" She stood while saying this. Plagg facepalmed. " Ok Marinette let me put it this way," he started as he got her to sit down," What if Adrien was injured and both of you had to fight a monster? Would you let him fight? Would YOU, really let your loved one get in danger?" Her face softened and she shook her head. " Of course I wouldn't let him fight. I would never want to lose him...".

Before Adrien went to fight...  
" No Marinette! Stay here. I'll go fight. It isn't safe for you to go out and do dangerous stuff like this m'lady." Adrien stated. His lady just folded her arms. " I'm not a weak person Adrien! I'm a superhero! I can fight and the suit protects me from any hits!!" She fought back. 

" I never said you were weak! We never took hits from monsters! Only from akuma but they aren't here anymore. We don't know how much damage it absorbs! What if something happens to Aurora!?" At that last sentence, she froze. She unconsciously put her hand on her kind of round stomach. She looked at her kitty's face when he held her head in his hands. " Please Marinette. It's for our future..." he reasoned. She put her hands on his chest as she breathed," Alright... But how will you purify the sludge?" Adrien smiled and shook his head, his beautiful shiny white hair flowing with the movement. He removed her white earrings from her ears and put the on his own. Marinette's eyes widened a little. " Wait Adrien- you only ever used my earrings once. And that was 7 years ago!" she warned. Adrien in turn just chuckled and transformed. " It may have been long ago but I'll get the hang of it! Here," he removed his ring and slid it into Marinette's delicate fingers," I can't have both the Cat and Ladybug Miraculous at the same time." He said. Marinette still have him a concerned look that told him she was still unsure about this idea. " Don't worry lovebug. I'll be back soon. With no injuries. Promise." And with that he pushed her snow hair back and gave her a chaste kiss and jumped out the balcony.

Currently...  
" Now I-..... I - I understand why he forced me to stay here! Oh Adrien..." She looked at her half open palms on her lap with a smile. Plagg just zoomed away from her shoulder and came back from the kitchen with a huge piece of camembert.  
" Finally!! You understand now!! Now go and do whatever in your room! Even your cheesiness is too much for me!!" He said as he gulped the whole cheese into his mouth. Marinette gagged a little at that but smiled at him. " You know, you're not that bad at giving advice and company as I had thought. Thank you Plagg," she smiled.

" Yes yes of course. For I am Plagg, immortal and God of destru-" At that moment a ringing went of. Plagg just gave a deadpan look at her wrist and she turned to see it." Oh! It's the dimension caller! ( A/N I seriously couldn't think of a name for a device that could be used for calling each other in different dimensions 😅 could you all give me some ideas?) Bad side of Marinette is calling me?" She questioned. Plagg just screamed. " Wahhhhh! Of course it's Mell( bad Marinette) who interrupts me!!" he screamed and went inside a room.

Snow Marinette POV:

" Hey there my little snowflake! What are you up to?" She said. Wow she really is such a carefree and confident girl. Wish Mari could be like that around her Adrien. Snow haired Marinette ( pls give me a name for her) gave her a look that said are you kidding me- . " My name isn't SNOWFLAKE, MELL," I bit out. That name seriously gets on my nerves for some reason. She just ROLLED her EYES at ME! " Yeah yeah I heard you the other millions of times I called you that!" She laughed as she said that. My face had 'I'm so done get to the point.' written on it.

" Alright alright I'll tell you why I called," she said and changed to a serious face. Much better. " Our little Marinette is hanging with Luka today."" she stated. I felt my cheeks heat up at that name. I blushed of embarassment not of liking. Of course Mell go the wrong idea. " Snoooowwww~? Do you have a crush on Luka? I might just tell your Adri-" she started saying but I screamed and interrupted her. " MELL! YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT I WAS GETTING EMBARRASSED! NOT F-FALLING IN LOVE!!" I shouted. I had totally did it. Now she was howling with laughter. I was seriously ashamed. My face was flushed. Mell wiped her eyes and FINALLY continued what she was saying. " Now we all know who her true soulmate is but we can't tell her that. And we want her to experience a kind of date with a guy," she explained.

" And I know you aren't allowed to do anything dangerous but can you just clase the dimension portals very securely? I don't want any interruptions," she finished. I jumped up and looked at her with gratitude and relief. " Thank you so much! Finally! I get to do something other than stay at home all day! Bye! I will message you when I'm done!" I exclaimed. She waved at me and ended the connection. It's time to get to work!

https://my.w.tt/d4Y9HN9AI9


	2. Chapter 2: Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has agreed to a date with Luka when sshe has a huge bundle of mixed feelings. What has she gotten herself into!? Meanwhile, Adrien is trying to sort out his feelings as well, but both have a hard time doing it and meet each other. Her date gets the wrong idea and an akuma gets him.

Back at the main multiverse...

Marinette POV:  
I really can't believe this. I seriously accepted to go on a kind- of- date- not- kind- of- date with Luka! I mean, he's a great guy and all but i myself am not sure whether to decide between him, Adrien and Chat Noir! Wait what? Did I just think of CHAT NOIR in a romantic way!?!

" Tikki! I'm not sure what to do! I mean sure! I did accept to hang out with Luka but did I make a mistake? I- I'm not saying he's a bad guy to date or anything but my heart is confused with choosing between him, Adrien or CHAT NOIR!!! I have had a mega crush on Adrien from the beginning of school when he joined so that makes sense but did I think about Chat!??!! Sure he's so strong and handsome and charming and sweet and... OH MY GOD DO I HAVE A CRUSH ON MY LOYAL AND GREAT PARTNER?!!!?! When- when did this happen? What about-" my rant was cut off by Tikki. She looked exhausted and I'm the one who talked a lot. Now for some wise words by her. " Marinette!! Get a hold of your self! You've been around for a very long time and you get worked up over this!!??!".

My face flushes as I giggle nervously.

Third person POV:

Tikki continues," Now you don't have to decide who you want to choose right away. But just know that you will get a time where you will have no options...". Marinette nods her head. She knows she did have to choose. She didn't feel as strongly for Luka as she felt for Adrien and Chat Noir.

" Alright Tikki thanks for the advice. Now let's get going. Luka's probably waiting," with that, Tikki zipped into her purse and she checked herself in the mirror.

(Credits to the artist: punzi Ella)

Just as she was about to head out, a dark and cold type of wind or energy flew past her. Marinette got shivers up her spine and turned around to check what had happened. " Tikki," she popped her head out of the purse and looked at Marinette," did you feel that? It was a weird feeling," she said, feeling a little uneasy. She just moved her eyes around. Tikki was looking for anything that would have caused her uneasiness. Then she spotted it. " Marinette," said girl looked down at her Kwami," look over there! The window is open! You know autumn is coming up. That must've caused the wind!" Tikki said. Marinette looked at where Tikki was pointing and saw that the window really was open.

Marinette stared at it for a few seconds, shook her head and locked the window. " Yeah your right. Just the wind and... air, right?" The weird feeling was still there but she pushed it to the back of her mind. No need to worry about it right now. It's probably nothing and I'm worrying myself over it. She thought.

Marinette headed to the Liberty, where Luka would pick her up and hang out with her. She was totally ready for it.

Meanwhile with Adrien....  
Now Adrien Agreste, only son of Gabriel Agreste, was a good kid. A guy with manner and a true gentleman. But that didn't mean he couldn't sneak out of his room when his father had grounded him.

" Uughah! I can't believe it. Father grounded me. Again! And just because I joined one fencing class late!" Adrien complained, as he threw his school bag on the floor and flopped onto his bed. " Well if you ask me, maybe you should sneak out hmmmm?" Plagg suggested with mischief coated in his voice. Adrien turned his head to look at his Kwami. " Okay first of all, no one asked you anything Plagg," he informed as he sat up while Plagg stuck his tongue out at him," second of all, maybe you are kind of right. I should get some fresh air," Plagg looked relieved," as Chat Noir!" Adrien said. And then Plagg started screaming. " Plagg, claws out!!".

Adrien POV:   
I jumped out of my window after I put a recording of a piano recital on my phone. It was just about 2pm so the weather was great. I raced across the rooftops doing many cool tricks, if I do say so myself. Ahhhhh wish m'lady could be here with me. We would race across the rooftops, get a nice lunch together and we would confess to each other and get married and live in a house with a hamster- I stopped my imagination as I came to a stop because I saw my sweet friend, Marinette. She was in a cute outfit. Wow she's adorable. " Oh god did I really think that?" I murmured to himself.

Maybe I should jump down and say hello. Eh, whats the harm in a friendly conversation? What could go wrong?

Marinette POV:  
Got to admit, I've got akumas in my stomach. Part of me wants to spend time with my friend but another part of me wants to get fat away from him. Did I just think that? Wow I'm so awful. I continued to walk and got encouragement from THEM( the Marinettes in her head). " You can do it. We believe in you! It's just Luka!" Optimistic Marinette said. " It's not just Luka! Luka is so cool and kind and great AND-" fear Marinette was interrupted by Jade, the Marinette who has the turtle Miraculous. " What she means is, don't keep him in a pedestal. Treat him like your friend first," she explained wisely. I was about to thank her when Anger Marinette SOMEHOW GOT A MEGAPHONE and started shouting into it. " IF THAT GUY ACTS LIKE A DAMN SON OF A ***CH, YOU CAN BE **CKING SURE THAT IMMA RIP HIM INTO **CKING PIECES, I TELL YOU DAT!" she screamed leaving me shocked at her bad language. Immediately, Princess Mai( Marinette having Black Cat Miraculous) started scolding her and I muted their communication to me.

Tikki started laughing at the face I made at Anger Marinette's speech.

Then Chat Noir jumps in front of me so suddenly I screamed and fell on my butt. " Oowwwh," I groaned, rubbing my back. Chat looked guilty and rushed to pick me up. He started apologizing repeatedly but I kept looking at his face. Were his eyes always so green...? "- Nette? Marinette? MARINETTE!!" He shouted. I got startled and blinked my eyes real fast and at that he started laughing. " Well it's not that funny, Chat," I murmured while I got up. He calmed down and started speaking. " Sorry ma princesse," I kind of stumbled at that. Did he figure out I'm Miracula? What if he- no I'm sure it's not like that," I just wanted to drop in a say hello." He said grinning. I giggled. Knowing my partner, he always had a reason for whatever he does. " Is that the only reason kitty?" I asked smirking. He grinned again and replied," and maybe a selfie?" He asked. I also grinned and took out my phone going to camera.

Luka POV:   
I'm really happy that Marinette and I are spending time together. I'm still not sure if her song is set for Adrien or not. It's like a tide. It comes and goes. " Woah bro. Looking good," Juleka, my sister complemented me.

" Thanks Jules. I'm heading out now to take Marinette. See ya!" I said as I run out The Liberty, my home. I decided to take my bicycle and so I could take Marinette around on a wonderful ride. I start goin towards her house when I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks. Across the street, were Marinette and Chat Noir, taking pictures together. One with Chat hugging her from behind, another of him snuggling into her hair and her giggling, one with HER snuggling into HIM. I couldn't take it anymore so I fled away from there as fast as I could.

Third person POV:  
Marinette and Chat Noir were laughing and making silly faces. With one last photo of them showing the peace sign, Marinette put her phone away. " That was fun. Should I send this to your baton phone thing?" She asked him. Chat just nodded and he was about to say something when Marinette suddenly shouted," Oh shoot! I totally forgot! I'm late to meet Luka!". Chat Noir suddenly got a weird feeling in his stomach at that name. Must be protectiveness. That's all. " Luka? Is he your boyfriend?" He asked. Marinette's eyes widened at that and a small blush crept up her cheeks. " N-no he's not my boyfriend. Just a very good friend," she replied. 

There was a sudden explosion near them and they both turned around to see....

" Luka?" Both of them said at the same time. They looked at each other and looked away with a small blush. The akuma suddenly snarled and said," My name isn't Luka! It's Algea! I will bring pain, grief, sorrow and distress on everyone! STARTING WITH YOU MARINETTE!!" He screamed as he stretched out his left metal hand to touch her. Marinette looks in shock and covers her arms over her head but.... nothing happens. She looks up to see Chat Noir standing in front of her blocking the hand with his baton.

" Sorry but I think you're out of luck( pun pun). You aren't touching mew princess when I'm around!" Chat said. He turned and winked at her. " Chat..." she said, looking at him with relief. This caused Algea to become angry and he started to growl. Chat Noir turned his head to face him and he pulled his baton back, crouched, swiped his right foot under Algea's legs and kicked him to the other side.

" Time to go Marinette," he said quickly and scooped her up into bridal style so fast she didn't have time to register what happened so she squeaked. Chat Noir jumped onto the roof tops and ran at his maximum speed.

Marinette POV:   
Chat was running so fast I had trouble keeping the hair out of my face. I looked up at him and saw pure determination. I was in total awe. He's like this for me. Not Ladybug. But Marinette...

He jumped up and went inside the Louvre. He placed me down and said," Find a place to hide, Marinette. Ladybug and I will defeat him and I'll come get you." I gave a hum and he nodded. He turned around to jump back out. " Chat!" I cried out. He turned around and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I took a step back to see a light blush on his cheek. " Thank you kitty," I giggled and said. He was looking at me in surprise and he nodded and stumbled out which made me laugh more.

" Well well what was that Marinette?" Tikki teased as she came out of my purse. My face was on fire as I answered," Nothing!! N-nothing at all!!". Tikki started to giggle while I groaned. " Anyways! We have to go help him! Time to transform! Tikki, spots on!!" I shouted my transformation phrase.

1867 words! That's a lot. So if you didn't understand why I typed that Miracula name I'll explain.  
Marinette is actually a magical princess existing from a little to the beginning of Earth. Sabine and Tom are not her parents. She has such a big history and name. But we'll get to that later in the story.

Peace!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to upload all the chapters I posted on Wattpad to Ao3 because I have less time because of exams. But good news is that my exams are getting over in 3-4 days so yay! That's a relief because I hate exams! I mean- who doesn't? Oh and if you guys want, I can upload my art every Chapter! Yep I'm an artist too! Heh...


	3. Chapter 3: Algea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka has gotten akumatized because of a misunderstanding. His love for Marinette is incredibly strong, transforming him into Algea, an ancient creature of hate and pain. Can Ladybug and Chat Noir save the day? What will be of Marinette and Luka's relationship? What of MariChat?

Ladybug jumped out from the back entrance of the Louvre and zipped across Paris on her yo-yo to reach Trocedero. She did amazing flips and tricks unintentionally and stopped on a roof in the Trocedero. " Where... Where..." She repeated and finally spotted( unintentional pun) Chat Noir and Algea fighting. Algea had an interesting power. He could transform his item continuously. First he was in a chariot, then he transformed it into a whip and then a sword.

" This isn't going to be easy," Ladybug muttered.

Chat Noir POV:  
Personally, I would say I'm a pretty good fencer. But that doesn't mean I can fight against a FREAKING SWORD!! This thing is made out of pure steel. I dodged a very close hit. Fortunately, only tiny bits of hair was cut off. Unfortunately, I got distracted by it and he punched me hard in my chest. I fell on the ground and moaned in pain. Algea walked up to me and raised the sword to strike me with it. I closed my eyes and waited for pain and....

Ladybug POV:  
I was about to shout my entrance when I saw Chat Noir, my dear partner, get punched with a mallet. I watched in horror as Algea approached Chat while he was curled up in pain. I quickly moved from my frozen state and unwrapped my yo-yo from my waist and threw it towards Chat.

It wrapped around his torso and Algea looked up in surprise. I just smirked at him and pulled my yo-yo and caught Chat in bridal style. I ran out of there and jumped across the rooftops quickly and I heard Chat Noir moan in pain. " Hold on, Chaton. Just a little bit longer," I said to him quietly. I jumped into the empty alleyway I normally use when I detransform.

I leaned him onto the wall and sat down in front of him. " Chat," I asked and he gave a groan as his answer. I sigh and continue," Chat I need you to answer me. Please. Does it hurt a lot or can you manage?". He opened one of his eyes and answered," Not to be the bearer of bad news but, I don't think I can manage, m'lady," ending it by clutching his chest and curling up to himself a bit. I looked at him in worry. I put my hand on his chest very delicately and closed my eyes. With my powers I could see that the mallet did some real damage. His muscle and ribs were bruised very badly. I don't have a choice. I have to heal Chat Noir. I don't want him to in pain. I thought in my head. 

I concentrated hard and let the healing energy, the energy I learnt from my cousin, flow into Chat's body. I just hope he doesn't recognise that I'm the one who healed him. Ladybug doesn't have magic. At least, that's what everyone thinks. Their Princess Miracula ( me, but a secret) is the magical one. I take my hand off and give time for him to sit up, as this spell gives some drowsiness to to person healed. " M... Marinette..." he murmured. My whole body froze. D- did he just...? Did he figure out my identity?... No- NO. There's no way he could've figured it out. He's probably just imagining it. It's a side effect right?.... Right!??!!

Chat Noir POV:   
God this is called pain. My chest hurts so much. I feel warmth at my left side. Blood...? No, not blood. I smell strawberries and a sweet vanilla smell. It's Ladybug. I can always count on her to save me. She sets me down... somewhere. Maybe it's an alleyway? I don't know cause I'm don't have enough strength to open my eyes. As they say it, I'm fading in and out of paradise. I feel like I'm losing all my senses. Who's with me again? I feel that person put their hand on my chest and I expected more pain.

Instead, I felt a feeling of warmth, comfort and coolness at the same time. Through my closed eyes I can see some... light and power. Is that magic? Suddenly, all that pain vanishes and I feel drowsy. I open my eyes slightly, and see blue hair in pigtails. I immediately say the name that pops into my head. " M... Marinette...".

Marinette stared at me with such an incredulous and scared look. I got confused. Did I do something wrong? Why was she looking at me like that?

" Chat," she said as I tried to look at her. Keyword: tried. " I... I'm not M-Marinette..." She stuttered. I looked at her tilting my head, I think. What does she mean she's not Marinette? Of course she is! My vision starts clearing up until I could see clearly. And I was met with the face of m'lady looking at me horror stricken. My jaw went slacked as I had assumed she was Marinette. I immediately start apologizing to her. " Oh forgive me m'lady! Im sorry but I had no idea who you were I mean of course I don't because we didn't reveal our identities and I would like to know who you are but I know you are not Marinette!! I mean I'm not shaming her or anything but I accidentally assumed-" I was cut of by her shaking my shoulders.

Third person POV:  
" Chat Noir- CALM DOWN! You just thought I was Marinette! And that was by mistake. No problem! So stop FREAKING OUT! I didn't say anything right?" Ladybug asked and he nodded hesitantly, " See? It's fine! You didn't need to make a big deal out of it Chat! Seriously, you were freaking out for no reason!" Chat Noir looks at her sheepishly and laughs. 

" Wait I remember getting hurt," Chat Noir says, as he recalls what had happened which caused her to tense," then how am I all fine and not even bruised?" He finishes as he looks up at her in confusion. " Uh uh b-b-because... Uh Princess Miracula! Yeah! I called her because I don't have magic and she does so she healed you up!" Ladybug answers as she grinned widely, hoping he wasn't the tiniest bit sucspicious. Chat Noir looks at her for a few seconds and finally declares that they go and finish the battle.

Ladybug shakes her head and goes back into fighting mode. The duo jump up onto the roof above and check the news on their communicators. " Algea's at the Louvre! We better head- " she started saying as she looked at Chat but stopped at the look on his face. " Chat? Are you alright? You look pale," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder. " The Louvre is where I hid Marinette! We have to go there fast! Marinette might be in danger!" He cried as he ran to the edge of the roof. Oh shit!! I totally forgot!! That's the last place he saw me! " Chat wait-!" But it was already too late. He had started jumping across the rooftops towards the Louvre.

" Curse my bad luck with akumas," she muttered to herself. She started swinging towards the Louvre and try to catch up with Chat. He jumped into the Louvre from mid air and landed like a cat. " Marinette!!! Where are you!?" He shouted. Ladybug stumbled into the Louvre because of that line. " Chat Noir wait! Marinette, she-". " - could be in danger! Come on! I'll take you to where I hid her!" He finished for her and he ran into the Egyptian section of the triangular pyramid. Ladybug dragged her hands over her face and eyes, which made her look like a zombie. She groaned and followed him inside.

" Bug she isn't here! What if the akuma took her!!?" Was the first thing out of his mouth as soon as she reached the Egyptian section. " CHAT NOIR YOU LISTEN TO ME THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!" She screamed at him causing him to look at her with wide eyes, " I took Marinette to a safe place! Ok!!?! That's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time!" Which was very much a lie because Marinette was in fact in front of him. But he didn't need to know that. Chat froze and then sighed with relief. He shook his head and was about to say something but narrowed his eyes at something behind her and tackled both of them to the ground.

She looked back and saw Algea had made a huge dent in the place where they were standing just now. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir got up and held their weapons.

" So you're all healed up now huh? Don't worry! I can fix that up for both of you!!" He screamed and charged at them. The partners nodded at each other and charged at him with a battle cry. All of them fought hard with him and somehow the battle was taken out onto the streets. Ladybug jumped onto the building. " It's time to end this fight! Lucky Charm!!" She shouted and recieved a... Padlock? " Seriously these Lucky Charms I swear..." she swore under her breath and looked around.

Her Ladybug vision showed her the weapon of Algea, the padlock, her to yoyo and Chat's belt. " Huh... Got it!! Chat catch!" She threw the padlock to him. " Tie your belt around it and toss it back up!" Ladybug instructed and he did it all while fighting which is pretty impressive. She got the padlock back and animes it at Algea and threw it at him in a way that it got locked into his weapon.

" Huh!!?! Whats going on!!! Why isn't it working!!?!" He shouted. Ladybug took it as her cue and wrapped her yo-yo at Algea, trapping him. " Chat! Your turn!" She told him. He nodded. " CATACLYSM!!" He commanded and broke Algea's weapon. The dark butterfly flew out of it.

Ladybug smirked. " Time to de- evilize! Gotcha! Bye bye little butterfly," she said as she purified and released it. She removed the lock and threw it up," MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!". In the place of Algea was now a de- akumatized Luka, looking confused. " Ladybug? Chat Noir? Where am I? Was I akumatized?" Luka asked. " Yes you were akumatized. You should be more careful Luka! HawkMoth can easily track you now. You have to make sure you do not get akumatized from now on," Ladybug informed. Luka nodded in understanding and slight guilt. Suddenly he stood up and had a look of reminder. " I totally forgot. Me and Marinette were supposed to meet! Bye!" He said and ran off. Why do I keep forgetting things today!!?! Ladybug thought to herself.

" Pound it?" Chat said. She smiled at him. " Pound it!" They said in unison. " Say m'lady how'd you know what to do? Without including your Lucky vision of course!" Chat asked. Ladybug put her hands on her hips and smirked at him.

" It's called science sir genius," he deadpanned at her," copper blocks out metal. And as you could see, all of the objects the akuma transformed was made of metal," she explained. Chat gave an 'ooohh' and ' very smart m'lady'. Their miraculouses beeped. " Well if you excuse me, I have to get going. See ya kitty!" She said and zipped off on her yo-yo. Chat Noir looked at her leaving with love filled eyes. He shook his head and started heading towards the mansion, completely forgetting about Marinette.

Marinette POV:  
I caught Tikki just as I transformed back to Marinette Dupain Cheng- oh wait that isn't my last name. Guess I got so used to it that I kind of forgot the actual name I have. The one that my... parents... gave. I sigh to myself and give Tikki a macaroon. She munches on it and looks at me in understanding. 

" Tikki, you knew my parents right? Could you tell me about them? Where they are or what their names are?" I ask her eagerly. She looked at me with guilt and answered," I'm sorry, Marinette. But you know that I'm not able to. Everytime I am about to speak about it- " " Your mouth gets sealed or magic prevents you from saying anything... Yeah yeah I know. I just forgot for some time. I mean, I've been apart from MY PARENTS! The ones who gave birth to ME! I've been torn away from them when I was 13! Now it's been so many billions and trillions of millenias that I've lost count how long has passed..." I say the last few words silently. I close my eyes. Don't cry. Do not cry. Do not cry. Do not- I feel Tikki snuggle my cheek and it gives a feeling of warmth, comfort and... home. I start feeling better and suddenly I remember the reason why I was on a hurry.

" Oh no! I totally forgot about Luka!" I shout as I quickly get up and start running but of course I trip and fall. Tikki starts laughing at me as I again get up and start running again. " Marinette, no matter how very old you are, you are still as clumsy as a 10 year old," Tikki giggled. Sarcasm bled into my voice as I replied," Ha ha very funny. I'm laughing uncontrollably." I strat hearing all the other MARIs laughing too which caused my face to flush.

I reach the Seine bridge which is where me and Luka were supposed to meet. I see him standing there looking at the Seine and then he looks up as he senses me arrival.

" Luka! Sorry I'm late!" I say but he just laughs and tells me it's alright. " No problem. I myself had an um... problem to attend too so you weren't late." I nod and we stand formally next to each other with me holding my hands together and him doing the same. " Uh Luka? You said you wanted to tell me something?" I recall as that's the reason he asked me to come out with him. " Oh yes. Actually, if you remember when I was... Silencer," I quickly nod as I know being akumatized is a sensitive topic to all," I told you something before we performed. And I will say it again. You're an amazing girl Marinette. As clear as a musical note and as sincere as a melody. You're the music thats been playing inside my head since the day we met. And I guess- no I know what I'm trying to say is," I hold my breath half of me praying for him to say what I think he's saying and another half of me hoping he doesn't," I love you, Marinette," he declares. Even though I was kind of expecting that, I was still shocked and I gasped a little.

I really think about whether I like Luka, Adrien or Chat Noir. Again with Chat!?! Whats wrong with my brain!?! But still, like before, I've got to admit he is pretty handsome AND- aaanyway getting off topic here. Alright. Luka's confession.

" Luka, I.... I love you too. I'm sorry i took this long to realise it. Let's not hide from each other like this anymore" is the confession of mine that I SHOULD HAVE said.

But what I actually said was...

" Luka look. You're a really sweet guy and you have such a generous mind. But I... I'm not sure what to do. My feelings are really mixed up right now so I need some time to work them out," I said guiltily. He looks at me in understanding and says," No problem at all Marinette. Take as much time as you need. I'm right here ok?". I look at him with so much gratitude and hug him tightly and sigh in content.

We talk about random stuff for a while and I head home at 6pm, which was pretty late. " Well that went better than expected!" I exclaimed. Tikki popped out of my purse and nodded her head.   
" I agree. Moreover I'm happy with the choice and explanation you gave Luka. It was a wise decision rather than accepting or declining," Tikki explains to me. I thank her with happiness and I walk to the bakery feeling better and happy that things are going my way.

" Yes go on little bird. Enjoy you're time while it lasts. Because it won't be long," a voice in the dark says as she cackles. Another person approaches near her and the atmosphere becomes cold. He stands next to her and nothing can be seen from the except one with blond hair and another with grey eyes. They watch as she heads to her home talking what it seems like to herself. But they knew who she was talking with. But they have a different strategy unlike HawkMoth. " The Alliance will never know what hit them," the male voice said with so much venom in his voice. A shine from Marinette's left hand catches their eye and they both smirk.  
" Our work here is done," the female says deviously as both of them walk backwards into the alleyway and disappear into the night.

Little did I know, things were about to get worse. A lot worse.....

And that's a wrap! Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while. I was busy because, let's just say I got a good opportunity. I will explain in the next chapter why I haven't uploaded and if I get 85 reads on my story I will explain a part of whats going on. And I honestly hate Lukanette and ADRIGAMI( no offense to the shippers) so I had a hard time writing the scene with Lukanette. 

But I promise there will be no relationships between those two ships. Cross my heart! But anyways see you all in the next chapter? God that was so cheesy. Oh and go check out the story ' Interworld' written by my friend. She's more of the author and I'm more of artist. But don't leave my story alone pls hehe.

Byeeeeee!  
-Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said last chapter, I'm uploading as much as I can quickly because of exams. And the worst part, I have a maths exam tomorrow!! That's the worst and I hate math exams 😭. So I'll try to post a picture with next chapter which I'll upload in a few minutes!


	4. Chapter 4: Null

_Darkness..._ The partial or total absence of light, wickedness or evil. Darkness is what you would feel if you enter this portal. Now darkness is a noun, so you might wonder.... _How do you FEEL darkness?_ Well in this case, the Dark portal, balance to the Light portal, gives you the feeling of darkness as soon as you get near it. To some, it gives them the most unpleasant feeling in the world. Coldness. Hate. Death... But to others, well, they bask and bathe in that darkness, for it is their light as the sun is our light.

" Open the portal!" Said the strange man creature with grey eyes. " Yes master," came the reply from 2 of his soldiers/ servants. They took the kite shaped black, dark blue and purple object from their master and placed it in front of them, standing. Both of them started chanting the ancient spell for opening the portal up.

_"Via permoporis, iam clamo ad te via spatti_

_Te ubio, aperire...Ozeri!_

_Via_ _vietlariss_ _, tempos spatium admi ut imperio!"_

The incantation was repeated again and again. Once it got big enough, the man with grey eyes started repeating," Dark portal! Take us to Fort Guaishou! Dark portal! Take us to Fort Guaishou! Now now now! NOW!!" HE screamed. The portal grew big in size and crackled with power. The guy grinned, but you couldn't really see it, as it was hid by his dark grey and torn up hood. He and his soldiers went into it and it close. 

Fort Guaishou was a very ancient and old place. The sky was a dark grey with old widow trees. The fort, grey and old colour, itself was humungous and broken parts of it here and there. The man pushed open the door and there were so many Villains and monsters and devil's and you name it. He frowned, banged his staff hard which caused a wave of tremor to shock everything and everybody. Everyone looked at him and and narrowed their eyes. One woman, the one from before came and stood next to him. She might look like a normal woman to an outsider. But to an insider, she's one of the most dangerous people you could ever face.

"Who are you? You can't just walk in here!" One of the devil's shouted.

  
He started walking towards the man with the hood," This place belongs to us. If you think you can just- hgllrbh!!" He was interrupted by that man choking him. The man growled and he unleashed his long nails and inserted it into his neck. The devil's mouth went slack and his eyes turned black. Everyone grew somewhat terrified of this guy. The man had then dropped the devil and he disintegrated into dust. The woman scoffed and stomped on. She giggled as it started vanishing.

" My name is Null. I am your king and ruler from now on!" The guy, now known as Null, announced. " And if you don't want to follow or get ruled by me, you'll pay the price..." He said so grimly. He waited a few seconds till he laughed," Just kidding. If you really want to leave, then go ahead!" Everyone just looked at each other," nobody? No one?" He asked. A monster raised its hand and everyone made way for Null to see it.

  
Null smiled in a way that didn't reveal his emotions and also because he had his rugged robe/ hood. " Go on ahead my friend! Be free!" He moved his hand towards the entrance. The tree monster smiled and started walking towards the entrance, saying goodbye to everyone. As he was reaching the big door, Null turned around and frowned. He gripped his staff tightly and it started gaining so much dark energy, causing everybody to gasp. The tree monster turned around to wave but he was cut off by Null blasting him with the energy from his staff.

  
" Ah- no wahh! Please! Let me go! Stop please emperor!" The monster screamed. It caused Null to push more darkness into him. He transformed into a statue and everyone held their breath. Suddenly the monster burst into seams and crumbled into ashes. The whole fort, the ones inside it, nature and everything else grew terrified of Null. They bowed down and the fort servants took him to the throne to seal his fate as the emperor of evil. " Bow down to the Emperor Null," the woman (servant ) pointed to Null as he took his seat," and Empress Nina," she pointed to the woman from before, the one with blond hair.

As everyone followed them, both grinned evilly. They looked at each other and dismissed everyone. " Come out Void." He commanded and a Kwami had come out. The Kwami was the colour of swirling dark purple and the dark black of the void. Void grinned evilly. This was a broken Kwami. The Kwami that was created and was a mistake. The ones that were stored away forever. But somehow, Null had found it. " The first step to us conquering the universe has started. Together, we will be Null and Void!!" He shouted and grinned. Nina chuckled and informed," Now hold it. It isn't us 3. It's us 5!" Her mouth was set in a grim line. " I need to get the peacock Miraculous for me and we need to get you the Butterfly Miraculous!" She looked at him.

Null nodded in remembrance. " Then we can get my daughter to join our side. She'll understand what her parents really did and who they are," he said melodiously. Nina stood up and shook her head," How many times...." She turned around and seethed at him," How many times do me and Void have to tell you!?! Marinette isn't your daughter!!" Null got up too and spat out at her," You know nothing about me! You are just my partner!" He growled. Nina took out her Karambits and took a battle stance. " You are testing my patience NULL!!! YAAAAAR!!" She screamed as she charged at him. Null transformed his staff into a sword and met her in the middle. They battled each other hard with many crys of war.

They stopped at the extent of an hour. Both surrendered. " This is the only time I'm surrendering to someone like you," Nina panted. " Well what do you think about me? I would never lose to you," Null panted. Void just shook her head. They were supposed to be on the same side but they're fighting. _This happens every single time. Satan should help these two...._ She thought to herself. They both got up and Nina said," I'm gonna go and put up fortification and defensive walls and stuff for this Fort." She walked away and Null sniffed and sat down on his seat.

" Void. Get all monsters inside each room of this fort. And set up the watchers on each place." Null commands. Void rolls her eyes, nods her head and flies into each place of the humangous Palace. He still panted and clutched his disintegrating hand. He growled and poured his black ooze on it. It started resurrecting. " Ahhhhhhhhhh..." He sighed," Don't you worry Marinette. Soon you'll be ruling next to me. As my daughter. Whether you like it or not!" He shouted and caused a sound wave.

Outside, as Nina was setting up teh fortification, the climate was changing. It was becoming cold. Even the willow trees were getting scared of the villains.

 _On Earth..._  
Simultaneously, Marinette and Adrien both felt an queasy and uneasy feeling surround them. The quickly get out of each of their respective beds, they run to their windows and open them.

" Huh? What was that? That feeling again..." Both said. They stood there for a few minutes and shrugged it. " Probably nothing," they said to no one but to themselves as they headed back to bed and closed the windows. Quickly, they fell asleep, keeping this feeling in the very back of their minds, as they had a good day going on.

[Polish_20200826_172558383.jpg](Polish_20200826_172558383.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I tried to paste my pictures! I'll try again when I get the chance but for now. I'm busy so I'll see you all in a few days!


	5. Chapter 5: Fountain

Holla Everyone. First of, I sincerely apologise for not publishing anything for the past week. I was busy with school and some programs to do online. Second of all, I will try to post chapters 3 times a week so I don't get murdered. And finally, yes I edited the picture above. I was bored. Please kill me.

Adrien POV:

Jeez. I'm not able to sleep at all. Ugh and it's incredibly cold in here.

I think to myself as I get up and gave up on sleep. " Welp, might as well do extra Chinese homework!" I exclaim to myself half-heartedly. I do most of the exercises for my lesson. I check the time and it's about to become 2am. Good have I been doing this for an hour!?! I close the books and my computer and put away my homework.

I looked around to see what I could do for now without making any sound, since it looks like I'm not going back to sleep any time sooner. I turn my body towards the direction of rotting cheese and light snoring. Plagg. That glutton was laying in my sock drawer with his gross camembert. I was tempted to prank him right now so I quietly snuck up on him. I shook him lightly and he started to open his eyes. " Bahhhhhh!" I screamed lightly. And I don't know what did it, the scream or probably just me using my power to cast a green creepy light, but Plagg screamed like his everything was on fire. He also sounded like a woman who just spilled lipstick in her Valentino White bag( Comment if you get the vine refrence 😂). I freaked out because there is a high chance the gorilla, Nathalie or maybe even my father going on strolls right now.

I snatched Plagg out of the air and divebombed the bed just as I heard footsteps approaching my room. I pretended to be asleep as the person opened the door and took 2 steps in. " -ir. Nothing here. It's quiet in Adrien's room and he's asleep.... Yes sir, I will install more security in the house and make sure Adrien is safe at all costs... Yes sir," Nathalie said as she left the room.

I waited until I couldn't hear her anymore and sat up. " Yeowch!" I screamed quietly. Plagg flew up from under the covers and glared at me as I glared back," Plagg! You freaking bit me!" I whisper screamed at him. He laughed in a sarcastic manner. " Well mr. Model! You're the one who started it! You interrupted me from my wonderful camembert dream and almost got yourself caught by your dad's assistant!" He screamed at me. I grinned sheepishly and laughed. Plagg hmphed at me and told he's going back to bed.

He flew back into the sock drawer and covered himself with socks. I blinked at him and went back to my quest of finding something to do.

I sigh and took my phone going through Instagram. I went to Marinette's for some reason and started looking through it once again because I already saw everything and liked each and every one. Wait that sounds creepy and makes me look like a stalker. But I'm not a stalker right? I just liked the pictures of my friend. Of my very good- I shook my head and stopped my inner rant. I was about to move out of her account when I stopped at a particular picture.

<https://www.instagram.com/p/B61okVkgsL-/?igshid=1x0h1humgx3xf>

Of course I had seen this before. This was posted a while back, but something made me stop and look at it again. Why are there so many pictures of her with Luka? Of course, Luka was one of tehir good friends, but they seemed really close with each other. I started to get.... a weird feeling in my stomach. Was that..... jealousy? Wait, that makes no sense. Whys Gould I be jealous. I mean I'm not gay. No way, not that I'm being racist. And Marinette is just a friend ( that was painful to write). Then I spotted Kagami with Marinette and smiled at them. They looked like they became such good friends. 

My mood instantly changed and I scrolled through the rest of the pictures and went to my text messages.

I texted Nino asking him if he was awake. I mean, I wasn't expecting him to reply. It's so late right now. I sigh once again switch my phone off as the low battery button pops up. I plug it into the charger and went into the bathroom to wash my face with warm water to help me get back to sleep. I lay on my bed on my left side and see one of my most treasured things.

The picture of me and my beautiful mother.

One look at it, and I was already starting to fall asleep with a smile on my face, thinking about mom.

Marinette POV:

I am not able to sleep. Not after that weird feeling I got. I check the time on my phone and scrunch my eyes at the bright light from it. Once I got used it, I saw that the time was almost 2AM. God I guess I was really bothered about the wind. I put the phone down and lay flat on my back. Suddenly, a thought hit me like a ton of bricks.

I quickly get up and slide down the ladder down to my room. I had a serious face on as I open my wardrobe and push my clothes to the sides from the middle. There inside the wardrobe in the middle was a keypad with a lot of buttons. I put in the code: 2566. As soon as I dialer it in, the keypad spread into many sections inside the cupboard. I smile and select the one button and it transformed one of my walls into a big wall having many of those sticky notes and information papers you see in movies. My personal vision board for the information I got ever since I came to Paris in 2002 with the girls.

" Hmmmmm. Well if I had to sum it up, then there was a similar case to this cold wind back in 2005," I say to myself," People were complaining about coldness during the middle of summer. But that could just be the summer rain that happened that year. But then again, that was the year when monsters first attacked in a long time. Nnngh this is so frustrating!" I shout as I grab my hair and slap myself to make sure I don't fall asleep.

" Ugh maybe I need some coffee. Yeah..." I murmured and went downstairs to make it. I quickly do it and I sit on the sofa start drinking it while checking Instagram. Of course, I go check Adrien's Instagram.

<https://www.instagram.com/p/B6ySsjKlJ9T/?igshid=1fof3ksz2vw17>

My smile while looking at this older picture almost tore my face. This is one of my favourite pictures of all time. It's one where I was the closest to Adrien I have ever been. Just as I was about to swipe down, I noticed something in that post. The fountain- it was extremely familiar. Of course it's in the park near the bakery, but it's familiar for a different reason. I squint at it and it hit me. I put my coffee down and run up the stairs to back to The Board.

I pant as I quickly start scanning the board while pointing at it. " There! There it- it is! Ok..." I take deep breaths and start reading the newspaper report," ' Report 2003. Reo quero. July 13. The fountain, in one of the famous parks in Paris, has had unexplainable circumstances the past few weeks. The citizens of Paris have complained to the police of its weird actions which is unusual for an object' ," I read. Ok I'm definitely getting answers now. " ' I have lived here for 30 years near this fountain. One day, I go near it and sit on the edge, it starts sparkling! I swear to God this has never happened before: says one Bettsy Robertson. Indeed, after police and detectives took closer inspections and experiments on this fountain, they have confirmed all the unusual happenings to be real. As that incident had occurred, citizens have renamed the fountain as ' The Eye', as it seems to act magically whenever it 'sees' someone near it." I finish reading the News Report. I take a step back and hold my chin in my hand. The girls and I did try to investigate this from the sidelines I remember, and there was also another group of people I think ( important clue! Remember this!) But that's not the thing I think. We should've investigated this further. Welp it's late and I'll take the girls there tomorrow evening. I think to myself and yawn while I head up to bed.

I get under my warm blanket and snuggle into the pillow. I went so long without my mother making me go to sleep that I got used to it. I say goodnight drowsily to no one in particular and fall asleep fast.

And that's all. Don't worry I will post one more chapter this week so be prepared for that. And I'll explain a bit of the story.

Marinette and "the girls" are a group and have lived from close to the beginning of Earth. There is another group that was mentioned there in a paragraph with Adrien as the leader. Marinette lost her parents like Adrien did with his mother. I'll reveal each of their team members and team name next chapter.

Byeeeeee

Peace!


	6. Chapter 6: Once upon a Mission

Anyways, I promised you all a new chapter this week and here it is! See? I can keep my promises... Sometimes. Oh and happy belated 5 years of Miraculous! I made a transformation video which will be there at the end. Enjoy!

Alya Cesaire POV:

" Alya! Alya! Alya! Wake up, wake up!" That's the first thing I heard as my alarm went off at 7AM. Yep, my two little monsters of sisters. I was getting annoyed with their shouting which is saying something because I love children. I groaned and threw a pillow at their faces, immediately stopping them from shouting.

They fell off the bed as I sat up and glared at them. " Alright, what was so important that you had to wake me up like that?" I ask them, irritated.

Ella jumps onto the bed," Actually 2 things! One is Miracula texted you in your girls group ' Les Reines' ( The queens)!" She exclaimed. I was shocked she got into my phone and of the mistake she made. I start pushing myself up from the comfy blankets and start putting on my glasses.

" Ok number one mistake you both continuously repeat! Don't call Marinette as Miracula. Not only does it hurt her and bring back memories, it could also blow her cover if you practice this and call her that in public!" I scold them as I walk to the living room to unplug my phone from the charger. " And second of all, how in the world did you 2 unlock my phone?!" I ask them, incredulously.

They just giggle and made an explosion of sparkles which covered the entire house and it was starting to seep into mom and dad's room. Where they were still sleeping!

I narrowed my eyes and smiled at their cheekiness. I whipped up my hand professionally and absorbed all of the magic and vaporized it into thin air. " FINALLY, no magic allowed!" I instructed. They whined and in unison they complained," But Alya!! You use magic! So do Marinette and the others!" I rolled my eyes as I explained the same thing to them again and again.

" How many times do I have to explain this to you two? Me and the girls have had practice with magic and we know where and when to use it! You both are still in training! Besides, I'm also the next princess in line so," I finished and unlocked my phone. Indeed, Mari did send a message and once I read it, I got excited.

Well looks like Marinette's finally coming out of her she'll. Now I'm very excited for this mission! Especially since it's with my bestie again! Ahhhh, I remember ' The Bar' very clearly.

Third person POV, 1971:

Vasco. The most famous bar in Mexico ( it's made up). Of course, it's am illegal place, but that's what makes it a great attraction to bad teenagers. And obviously, they get caught by the police continuously no matter what. But recently, there haven't been any arrests of people from this bar. In fact, it looks as if no one even enters or leaves the bar.

Police investigation suggests that they have hid out in there or even lived in the bar. But after the search, none of the accusations were confirmed. So the police gave up on the case, deciding to move on. Of course, one team hasn't stopped. They still research and tonight, is the night, when they find the truth.

" Good evening sir!" Said Alix Kubdel as she salutes the commissioner of the police station. Commissioner Alejandro nods at her and gives her a stack of files as he dismisses her to her table. As she sits down on the chair, one of her workmates asked," Hey Kubdel! Where are your buddies, Marinette and the Cesaire?" He asked in interest. " Oh them? They're on a mission!" She exclaimed. " But isn't it raining? What? Do they think they are heroes from movies? Running in the rain without slipping?" One girl asked. Alix, with an annoyed face, turned to her," Well at least people might think they're heroes! People just think you're a bitch!" She roasted her. The whole station laughed as that girl turned back to her work with a red face from anger and embarassment. Alix smirked and started working on her files.

At the other side of town....

Two girls walked into Vasco. It wasn't hard to find the place. They just looked for the stench of liquor and followed it here. They wore big, black coats and huge hats that covered their faces.

" Remember the plan, Alya. We knock everyone out, keep them in a safe place and set the bar on fire!" One girl explained to the other one, Alya. Alya nodded," Sure! I remember the plan! I'm not that forgetful, Marinette!" She nudged Marinette and grinned. Marinette gave a small smile and walked inside with Alya in tow. 

The bar was awful. It stank with the powerful smell of liquor. Alya held her nose while Marinette said nothing, did nothing except si down at the bar chairs with Alya next to her.

" God it smells awful in here!" Alya said while holding her nose.

" Alya, look around and tell me what you see."

" Um I think it's kinda obvious!"

" What I mean is, specific things."

" Um well, people aare coming out from upstairs. Some others are also laying passed out from drinking too much."

" Hmmm what else?"

" Uh oh! 3 people just came from the basement, and th-"

" That's enough. I think we figured out how these people are getting here," Marinette said.

Alya slowly understood and nodded her head. She turned her seat and looked around the whole place trying to memorize the details. She got the hang of it and turned around, sitting normally. She was about to say something but Marinette said something that made her eyes go wide," I want a bottle of whiskey please."

Alya was shooketh. Since when did Marinette have the habit of drinking!?! Marinette turned to her laughing at her face. " Don't worry that isn't for me. It's for setting this place on fire. Whiskey helps it." She explained as Alya nodded. They quickly got to work and put people into one area where they would be safe. Alya was covering them with a tarp that would hide them enough that they would be protected but the the police could alsi spot them.

Obviously, they had no idea what was going on because they ultimately drunk, which made the girls' jobs easier. Marinette went around and started pouring the whiskey evenly across the whole bar while the bar tender continuously shouted at her to stop and screamed threatening to hurt her, which caused her to smirk. She threw the empty bottle towards Alya who caught it. " Alya, if you please," she said fancily.

Alya used her Earth bending and trapped all the bar tenders in rock cages. She wrote something on paper and stuffed it inside the bottle. " Make sure the police get this when they arrive, got it? Or else," she warned. They covered and answered, telling them they would give it to the police. Marinette took this as her cue, and did the ritual dance for her fire bending. She gave a battle cry and spread fire everywhere, causing panic. The girls nodded at each other and started walking away from there to the door in a mesmerizing way.

In almost ten minutes, the police found Vasco, and the people inside it, arresting them and giving them a sentence for 30 years. Of course, they never found the person or people who had helped them, but that was the intention of the girls. The police only found a message in a bottle, saying:

Back to the present time...

Alya POV:

I was shook out my thinking again as my alarm went off, alerting me it 7:15. I quickly run and get ready after I plug the charger in. Since school starts at 8AM today for some reason, I had less time to get ready. I took a quick shower and immediately dried my hair as I stepped out. I couldn't find my usual outfit, so I just threw on whatever I found.

I quickly put it on and check the time. 7:45. I wave goodbye to my parents who just woke up because they have aday off today, and kiss my sisters goodbye and quickly run to school.

I made it just on time at 7:53. I looked around and most of the girls were there. Rose, Juleka and Alix. Of course Chloe was there too but everyone should think we don't like each other. And Kagami isn't here too. She doesn't study in our school. I go over to the girls and start discussing about the mystery mission.

Adrien POV:

I walk into school early, as it was just 7:30. Not a lot of people were there in class except Rose and Juleka who were napping which was adorable. Nathaniel, Marc and Max were there so I went over to them. " Hey guys! Good morning!" I wish them. They greet me back as I sit down next to Max. We mostly talk about nothing. Then Max spoke up.

" Boys, have you noticed something about one of Adrien's posts on Instagram?" He asked. I was confused and so were the Marc and Nathaniel ( A/N my ship!). I opened up Instagram on my phone and kept it at a view for them to see. Max clicked on the one I was seeing yesterday which made blood rush to my cheeks. " Whats so wrong about this? Marinette's my friend!" I said nervously. Obviously Max didn't notice but Nath and Marc smirked to themselves. Max took my phone and zoomed in on the fountain behind us. " This fountain is important. Before, when we arrived in Paris on the date 2001, there was nothing peculiar or suspicious on this fountain as it was the daily usage of people for various different reasons. But 2 years later, it started to show signs of magic which 95% of the citizens did not believe. The other 5% percentage, which includes us, were paranormal, we aren't but that isn't the point. Police eventually gave up on the case and the fountain, called ' The Eye' stopped of any magical signals. Of course, I just found out about this yesterday night so I thought of us investigating it tonight with the other boys.

To an outsider, no one would have understood what Max was saying at all. But to the people who were with him, including me, for a long time, we perfectly knew what he was saying as we nodded at the idea. I was excited since I haven't been on a mission in a long time. Well speaking of teh mission, we better keep a look out for the girls from the fountain investigation. They were tere wherever we went, so that's suspicious.

Eventually, Alya rushed into the classroom when I noticed more people have arrived. We told the rest of the boys the plan and they gave their agreement. I went back to my seat with Nino as I saw some of the girls secretly discussing something but I left it, not wanting to spy on them. The late bell rang as Marinette fell into the classroom, causing everyone to laugh as the girls rolled their eyes. I helped her up and she blushed and stumbled out a thanks.

I watched her sit down and give some eye signals to the girls which made me confused. Maybe it was some girl code? I didn't have time to think on it as Ms. Bustier came in announcing everyone to get ready for their test. Everyone groaned including me because I totally forgot about it and made my way up to my seat.

The weird thing going on with the girls completely left my mind as I focused on school for the rest of the day. In the evening, the teachers announced there would be a dance hosted for the beginning of autumn and that the student council had to stay back after school to help and start setting up.

Marinette POV:

Nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononnonononoononononononnonononononoonono this can't be happening! Not today! I have a mission today. I started texting in the group.

I looked around at the girls and they gave me confident and cure faces. I sigh and reply back, agreeing to the proposal. I give them a look telling them to be careful and they nod their heads. As the teacher dismissed the class, I sigh once again and strat making my way to the auditorium. I text the girls the plan as I put away my phone.

I just hope everything goes according to plan....

There we go! 2146 words not including this! I guess this is kinda a repayment for you guys for not posting for a long time! Now for my promise of explaining this.

So basically, Marinette is the Princess Miracula I have mentioned. Princess Miracula is the daughter of the rulers of the universe or Etheria and she is the soon to be ruler. Something happens to her parents and that is why she is with the girls. You will get to know the history in one of the future chapters, don't worry. And Adrien is the Prince of Earth. The girls and the boys of the class are royalty but the other doesn't know that. 

I'll tell you which place each of them rule in the next chapter. Which will probably be posted tomorrow or the day after. And also make sure to check out ' Made My Day & Whole Life Too' and ' The Interworld' !!

Byeeeeee

Peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry all of you. I'm nit able to upload any photo due to some issues. I will get to work on fixing it as soon as possible but in the meantime you can check out the photos in Wattpad.


	7. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Today is the next chapter and I also have some sad news. Exams are over for me. I know, you might be wondering why that's sad news so I'll tell you. I have a lot of studies coming up, so I'm not sure when I'll update. But just know that I will never ever stop writing this story or give up on it. And random fact. Anime and Miraculous Ladybug crossover? That's heaven.

Marinette was pissed. And concerned. Sure, she shouldn't be feeling that, she should trust her team really. But she couldn't help but worry. She was the team leader and she has been close with the girls for many millenias, so she had every right to be wondering about them.

" Marinette, could you please pass me the banner and help me hang it?" Lara, one of the students from the student council instructed her as Marinette nodded. She rolled up the banner that said Welcome to the Fall Gala. 

Marinette POV:

Gala huh? The last time Gala was used in a banner was a long time ago. When everything was just fine and wonderful. No villains, no evil and no drama. Just me, my friends and my parents.

Flashback...

" There we go princess. All ready and looking beautiful," one of the castle maids exclaimed, causing me to blush as I am just a young girl at her teens. I get down from the stand I was on and look at myself in the humongous mirror. " Wow! I look so pretty! Thank you Carissa!" I exclaim and thank the maid while twirling around.

I wore a long sleeved red and black dress with black translucent color sleeves. The gown part was a deep red with black fleece and black embroidery on it.

Carissa nodded and turned around to leave. " Wait- " but it was too late. She had already left the room. I sigh and sit down. No one, not even a single person has wished me today. On my birthday. I open the gold locket my parents gave me for my last birthday and my eyes tear up. Tears drop onto my hand onto the locket like a waterfall getting hit by a boulder. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door and I quickly wipe my tears as I tell them to come in.

" You look lovely darling," someone compliments. I look up to see my mom and dad as they step in. They stretch their arms towards me and I rush into the warm protection of them. " So kitten ( hehe another clue) want your present yet?" My father asked. I smile as I let go of them enough that I can see them. " Mom, Dad... The best present I could ever ask for are you, our family, my friends and our wonderful empire," I answer and they looked at me with such pride that it caused my heart to throb. " And yes, I'll take the present," I add as they giggle at me. They tell me to close my eyes and wait. 

They make me walk a few steps and make me sit down. " Happy Birthday!" I open my eyes in a few seconds and gasp. " Is that.... The earrings of Dorean!?!" Really I shouldn't be surprised as my parents do rule the whole universe. " Yep it is! Your dad and I made it ourselves!" My mother exclaims. Handmade gifts were really the best. I hug them tightly and put it on.

" That's my little girl!" Dad says. " Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad! I'm 15!" I pout at him. He chuckled and shook his head. " No matter the age. Even if you turn out to be 176 years old, you will still be my little girl," he says and I hug his waist and nuzzle him. We start heading downstairs for my birthday Gala. We arrived and everyone bowed down to us and greeted us. I was roaming around talking to random people when I saw my friends waving to me.

They were all in beautiful gowns in a golden colour theme.

They hug me and wish me a happy birthday. " Awww thank you guys! Now let's go have fun!" I say and I drag them to the garden.

Then, the Prince of Earth stood in front of me with his mask on. I had my mouth mask on too so we didn't know each other's identities. " Would you care for a dance your highness?" He asked and I blush a bit at his charm. My friends smirk and push me towards him as we make our way to the center of the ballroom. 

Present....

" -nette! Marinette!!" I get startled and looked at Lara with an annoyed face. " I've been calling you for a long time! What are you doing!? Hurry up and bring the banner!" She shouted. I blushed and stammered out a sorry as I rushed over there. This is gonna be a long evening.

Third person POV:

The girls got into their gear as they prepared to make their way to the park. " Alright, we don't have Marinette with us so we are going to have to be responsible," Kagami instructed as they parkoured their way on the rooftops. The others nodded and landed in front of the fountain. 

" Wait how do we open it? There has to be a code right?" Rose said. Sabrina and Mylene nodded while the others looked at the fountain. Maybe there's a password. Some sort of code!" Alya suggested as she moves around the fountain," Quick, tell all you know about this fountain!" The girls looked at each other and said whatever came to their mind until Chloé came through it all. " Well daddy did say there was a name that went ' Reo Quero' in the old newspaper." Then Kagami piped up," Reo Quero is code for some numbers. Turn all 4 heads!" She instructed as Juleka, Alya, Alix and Chloé did it at the same time. A keypad immersed in front of Kagami and she typed," 439 17349," the gang understood the reason as to why she put that and smiled. As soon as she put it in, the fountain started rumbling and it rotated while going down. They looked into the now dark hole as Alya stepped forward and created rock steps. " Whatever we find in there, we leave no one behind." Alix said seriously and they went down as the entrance closed up.

With the boys....

They were a little behind the girls and when they got there, the girls had just went in. " Oh wow. Now what do we do?" Kim as asked as he crouched down. Adrien rolled his eyes at Kim's attitude and moved to look at the fountain closer. He experimented and pulled on one lion head. " Guys! Go and pull down the other three heads!" He instructed and Nathaniel, Marc and Kim did so. A keypad appeared and they looked at it, wondering what the code was. " If I must say, the code is 439 17349!" Max exclaimed. They looked at him wondering how he found it. " It's quite obvious really. If you looked at the newspaper, there was a strange word ' Reo Quero'. I de-coded it and got this number. 

They laugh at his smartness and pat him on the back as Adrien put in the code causing the fountain to go down and open into a dark abyss. Kim uses his powers and creates the stone staircase as they descend down.

Chloé POV:

Ugh this place is giving me goosebumps. I would feel so much safer if Marinette was here with us on the mission. But gotta say, I'm excited we are on this mission together. Not that I would ever admit it to the girls. As soon as we reach the bottom of the staircase, we go in pairs.

Kagami and Mylene

Rose and Juleka

Alya and Alix

Sabrina and I 

At least I'm with my bestie. " Alright, let's seperate now. Chloé, Sabrina you go North. Alya and Alix, you go South. Rose and Juleka, head west while me and Mylene go east," Kagami instructed as we nod. We separate and me and Sabrina start walking quietly. " Sabrina how are you doing?" I ask her now that we are alone. She nods signalling she's fine right now and looks forward. As we were about to turn a corner, we heard movement behind us which causes us to freeze for a few seconds. " Let's start moving. It's not a good idea to stay put. Walk close to me Sabs." I command her and she follows without objection.

Unexpectedly, a monster jumps in front of and screechs at us. We cover ourselves because the sound waves were strong enough to blow us away.

( Time to FINALLY get action! Remember, the characters they will turn into do not belong to me)

"Yaaaaa! Time to fight back!" Sabrina screams as I nod. " Precure! Smile Charge!" I shout.

I quickly transformed into Cure Peace and get into battle mode.

( Please don't kill me. I myself feel cheesy writing this)

Sabrina was never a Precure so she changed into her firebending clothes.

We charged at the monster and met it halfway as we both gave it a powerful punch mixed with electricity that made a big crashing wave.

Nino POV:

We entered a sick looking cavern. Seriously it was awesome but Nathaniel and Marc were shaking a bit. Adrien turned around and I got ready for his instructions. " Alright, I'll split you all into teams!"

Adrien and me

Nathaniel and Marc

Luka and Ivan

Kim and Max

" Now Nino and I will head South, Nathaniel and Marc you head North while Luka and Ivan head west and Kim and Max go east. "Now, split up!" He commanded as we go our given ways. " Adrien my man, do we seriously need to keep quiet as we go on?" I ask as he chuckled and gives the reply ' no'. I grin, as I've got the entrance ( all you dirty minded people). " Soooooooooooooo, let's discuss about Princess Miracula." I tease as his face because pink. " N-nino! It was just a kiss to the cheek!" He stammered as I laugh at his misery. I was about to say something else when we heard battle sounds. We put on our mouth masks which hid who we were and raced to the sound.

" Sunny Fire... BURNING!!" A girl shouts as we see a massive explosion. 

To say the least, we were astonished. These girls were part of the group that was always found wherever we went. " Bro, we'd get our ass kicked by them..." I say as Adrien nods his head, his jaw going slack. 

Even though with all that power, their efforts went to waste. As they were still in the air, the monster jumped up and blasted them down. We got to work and went in front of them to protect them. " Prince Mirahn?" The red one asked Adrien. Said person, with so much talent in magic, made a literal fire wall that would block the monster for a few minutes. " We don't know who you are but clearly you know us. Listen, the only way we can get out of this is working together! What do you say?" Adrien offers as he sticks out his hand towards them. The green one scowled at him. 

" Just because your the Prince doesn't mean we have to follow whatever the rich brat says," she spat. My blood boiled. She had no right to say that to Adrien. He is the best human being and person you could ever know. We were about to charge at each other but Adrien blocked me while the Red one blocked miss cocky. " I apologise in her place. We are very close with our leader and we don't take decisions without her concern. But it seems we have no choice here." Red said as she looked up and smiled," Alright! Let's do this!" As she shook hands with him. The fire wall broke but we knew the plan. The girls stepped forward and jumped up. " Fire shooton...." They shouted as we took our cue. We ran in opposite sides on the wall and jumped up near them. " Hydro Fire!" We cry as I shot out water while Adrien blasts fire. The powers mix together and completely destroy the monster.

Sabrina POV:

I pant as I use much energy at that fire blast. " Peace thunder... Hurricane!!!" Chloe shouts as she takes over for now. I run towards it once I catch my breath with fire power hands with Chloé. But to no avail, because the monster smashes us down once again. We groan as our whole body aches. I try to sit up as that monster,an Afrit, was getting ready with another strike.

Suddenly, 2 boys jump in front of us and THREW the ball of dark energy to the side. We both sat up, looked at each other and stood up in alarm. " Come on! We can only hold this thing for so long! Help us!" Cried one guy with black hair. We looked at them staying some feet away, because we don't trust them. " Look, now isn't the time to think about how we are. Now is the time to have blind trust and defeat this thing!" The red hair cried as well. Me and Chloé spoke through telepathy and nod at them. 

Chloé runs across the side, jumps up and shouts," Peace Thunder....!" Taking it as their cue, they boys jump up and shouted," Hydro Bulwark...!!". Now is my turn. I narrowed my eyes and ran up on the roof before dropping down and shouting in mid air," BLUE FLARE!!!" I scream as the monster explodes.

( I really don't need to explain Rose and Juleka. They are snogging each other🤭)

Max POV:

This place is very ancient. I know it, I just know i- wait where did Kim go!?! " Kim? Kim where did you go!?" I screamed and facepalmed because he does this almost everytime the team splits up. " Hey Max! Over here!" Comes the reply from my best friend on my right side. " I fund a secret laboratory!" My eyes widened and I rush into the so called lab he found. I gasp. 

Many, many tubes and capsules and containers holding animals and monsters and mythical creatures all connected.

No this can't be possible. Hybrid hunters were expelled by the King and Queen of Etheria millions of years ago! There's no way they still exist! But yet, this lab proves me wrong. 

" Stop right there! Both of you!" A powerful voice commands and we turn and see two girls having mouth masks just like us so we don't know who they are. " Who are you? And what buisness ddo you have in this laboratory?" The girl with blue hair asked. " Us??! We should be asking you that!?! What do you think you're doing here!? Unless... You girls are hybrid hunters!" Kim exclaimed. I'm surprised those words came out of a crackhead like him.

The shorter girl's eyes widened. " What do you mean hybrid hunters!? They were banished long ago!" She asked. I started explaining," Technically, that is what I believed too until now! And this lab is proof for it. The pod in the middle is where you store the humans, monsters, animals, objects etc. for creating a hybrid!"

The girls look at each other, turn around to have a secret conversation and once again turn back to us. " You both seem trustworthy enough, as you seem to have a good reason to be here and think that we are hybrid hunters! Let us work together for now alone!" Blue hair said. Me and Kim nod as all four of us look around.

" Hey! I found something in this computer!" Short one says as we all go to her. " Look here! Reports of attacks, monster portals and rise of them and also how to start the lab, it's machines & utensils to create a hybrid." She informs. Blue hair hugs her and pata her. " Great job! Now let's take turns and download the files," she says as Kim and I nod. As soon as we finish after them, an alarm goes off. Self destruct activate. Self destruct activate. Self destruct activate... And it continued. " We have to get out of here!" Kim cried and I agreed. " This is where we seperate paths. Both of you go, we have to find our teamates. Go. NOW!" Blue hair shouted and we nod and run out.

Marinette POV:

I quickly run to the fountain and jump inside nt bothering to create a staircase. I quickly wear my metal mouth mask as I run inside when I hear Self destruct activate. Self destruct activate. Oh no this isn't good. As I run as fast as I can, I spot many Afrits making their way somewhere, which I'm assuming is towards the girls. They spot me which is exactly what I wanted.

I immediately transform into Cure Happy and crouch slightly.

I smirk as I start beating them up and destroying them one by one. Then unexpectedly, one of them blasts me down. " Ahhhhhhgggghgh!" I scream as I go down and start to black out. My parents faces flash into my mind as I become fully awake. I land and use my special power.

"Precure! Happy Shower.... SHINING!!!!!"

I pushed my magic more and obliterated them as I land on the ground and give an anime pose. I quickly stabilize the whole area as I realised that this place is alive. I sit down in a meditation position and instruct the place to bring me my friends. It obeys me and my beaten up friends land in front of me. I became very concerned for them and immediately teleport us out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's for the 7th chapter! What do you think? Should I do more or is it just cringey?😂


	8. Hybrid Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People who the gang thought was gone was never really gone. Things they didn't expect start happening. What is going on?
> 
> Spoiler for future chapters:  
> • "Adrien why are we here? What's going on?!" Marinette shouted through the cold and strong gusts of snow and wind
> 
> • "M'lady, I think I know who Hawkmoth is..."  
> •"What do you mean you're not Hawkmoth!?" The duo shouted.
> 
> • "In time you will learn, the true meaning of trust...." Said Tenzin.  
> • " I hate you Chat Noir! Get out! Go away!" She screamed at the heartbroken hero, but it was for the best, to keep him safe.  
> • He looked at Marinette with heartbroken eyes. Why would his lady say that?

Marinette had brought the girls as quickly as she could out of the underground cavern. They had been teleported to a secret base they had which was once given to Marinette for one of her birthdays. The base is also used as a home for them ( please don't mind my cringe in these paragraphs. I'm being rusty as a rusted nail dropped in water. It's because of not writing for so long) . 

Marinette worked as quickly as she could and put them all in seperate beds in the medical room. She detransformed and calms down a bit. Of course, that was a hard thing to do when you're friends were put in danger. She opens up some cabinets and takes out herbs and an old mixing items. She grinds them enough and add some water to it as she makes her way to her friends, who were coincidentally waking up. 

" Mari...?" Alya said drowsily as she stood up and started to lose balance. Luckily, Marinette rushed over and caught her in time. " Woah there! All of you stay in bed! You're not in proper condition!" She exclaimed. She received mumbles and groans as an answer. Also some giggles....? Probably cause of the drowsiness. Anyhow, it caused Marinette to roll her eyes and get back to making the medicine, understanding that her friends were fine. 

With the boys.... 

The cave started rumbling and rocks were crashing everywhere. Adrien and Nino managed to find everyone on time and they regrouped. " We got the information! We should get out of here now!" Max shouted over the commotion of destruction. Either way, the others had heard it as they ran and retraced their steps back to the entrance. 

However, as soon as they reached the area, they let out curses. " I can't believe this! The entrance- it's blocked!" Kim screamed. "Calm down guys! Right now we have to find cover. I'm not able to teleport for some reason so come on!" Adrien informed and they found the sewers. "In here!" He shouted as everyone got in just as the whole underground lab collapsed. 

Many people wouldn't like to be in the sewers. After all, it had an overpowering stench and was crawling with insects and mammals. But they can make exceptions, for people who have just escaped from a near death experience. Like the boys. 

"Phew that was close. Max can you navigate our way out of here?" Luka asked him as said guy nodded. Soon, after many twists and turns, they ended up under a manhole, their exit. They climbed out and recognised the place immediately. It was the Great Rebellion's (their group name) base. 

This caused a sense of relief for everyone as they made their way in. Like the girls, this base was given as a gift from Adrien's mother to him. When she was still around of course. But seeing this base caused Adrien to catch melancholic feelings that he pushed down because now was not the time. 

As they went in, each of them took a quick shower as this was a humongous base that goes underground. 

Adrien was the first one out and he sat on his work related to desk in the living room with wet hair and a towel around his neck. He plugged in the pen drive Max had given him as everyone sat next to him. "This is.... This is the notes of how to make hybrids. It also includes the history of hybrid hunters and information of all the creatures in their laboratory," Adrien explained as the boys murmured to each other. 

"Actually, me and Max met two other girls in the lab. A girl with blue, short hair and the other with colourful mid length hair." Kim informed. "Wait then they must be the girl group that's always found wherever we go!" Ivan suggested and all agreed since it made the most sense. 

"But..." Ah the unfortunate word that brings a happy moment to a sad one. 

"They could also be part of the Null's army. Or they could be hybrid hunters leading us on," Nathaniel countered, to which everyone ALSO agreed. " Well we're not sure. For now, we don't need to trust them. Their help is just a one time thing so let's forget about that and get back to learning about these hybrid hunters. 

Marinette POV: 

There we go. All done with making the medicine. Now all I have to do is get them to drink it and they'll be healed in a matter of time. I help each one sit up and take the drink and the last one is Kagami. "There we go.... All done.." I told to herself. Kagami have her thanks and handed the pen drive to me. 

"How....?" I asked confused as to how she got this information. 

"Mylene and I. Found a lab. Got the info and uploaded it. And forgot to mention, two boys from the other group were also there. One with glasses and the other broad and tall." She explained to me. 

"Ooooo.... Checking out boys Kagami?" Alix teased. Kagami glared at her and threw a pillow at her which made her laugh. I shook my head and smiled at the competitive girls and opened up my laptop. I sat on the end of Alya's bed as I plugged the drive into it. 

Alya crawled next to her and leaned her head on my shoulder and nuzzled me. I nuzzled back as I was opening up the folder. People might think we are in a relationship but that's not the thing at all. Me and Alya have been very close ever since the loss of my parents. We are very close to each other. Even the other girls and us. We are very close so we have physical affections too. 

"Hmmm.... Hybrid Hunters!?! I thought mom and dad banished them with Prince Mirahn's parents years!! How...?" I continuosly asked to no one in particular. I was utterly confused because I was next to dad when the expelled the hunters. 

"I think some survived your parents' blast of magic," Kagami suggested. I know what Kagami meant but there was another voice in my head that thought 'Kagami thinks that my parents are weak'. She must've guessed what I will thinking because she quickly said," No no... I didn't mean that your parents are weak! I just meant that, some of them might have found a place to rest and heal completely before coming back or some of them might've escaped the blast." 

"That's a great possibility," Chloé said. 

"You're al right but... We can't jump to conclusions yet. For now let's go through their history. 

Another timeline.... 

(Before I write this timeline, understand that the characters in it are not mine. They all belong to @chats_lady. She writes her own story and also go follow her on Instagram given below 👇)

https://instagram.com/chats_lady?igshid=17resmdfgwl56

(There it is. Now let's get back into the story)

The girl parkoured her way across the rooftops professionally. of course, that's because she and her partner,Wild Chat (Adrien) have been doing this for 5 years, making them 21. They were murderers. People feared them and thought that they were evil. People with brain cells knew that they were doing good things in a bad way.

She was chasing a guy who had stolen a purse. He did a barrel roll, failing miserably causing Ladyblood to roll her eyes. She had enough of this guy so she threw her knife at him and it embedded itself into his shoulder. He screamed in pain and stumbled. Taking this chance, she pinned him to the wall and retrieved her knife.

He looked up at her and his eyes widened in fear and recognition as he saw her. "Listen pal. You hand me the purse and I'll let you go harmless. I'm in a good mood today so co-operate with me here," she told him but he refused to hand up the purse. She glared at him and snatched the huge purse and... it made a sound? She liked inside and spotted a terrified mythical creature that eased up as soon as it saw her. She let it free and looked over him as he gulped. She spotted the mark of the hybrid hunters on his wrist and she glared again at him with such uncontained fury. She opened her dimension caller and rang up Marinette. It went to voicemail. "Hey! It's Marinette! I'm probably designing, doing homework, having a Breakdown or fighting evil-wahhhh! Foo foo foo! That burns! Ahahaha! Leave a message at the beep!" Cam the voicemail.

Ladyblood snorted. She always teased Mari about the stupid voicemail and now was no exception. " Hey M. Was out on a run. Found a hybrid hunter. Didn't know they existed after your parents banished them. Gotta admit that I want to kill him but we need the evidence. But I will torture him hehe. Come here to my Paris once you get this message. " She finished the voicemail and carried the hunter to the duo's base.

Once arrived, she found Adrien on his phone. She threw the hunter into the basement and detransformed. She went over to Adrien and put her hands on his chest. "Hey handsome," she said. Adrien smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey. You're late." He said and scrapped his teeth over her ear. She shivered. "I was out on a run and found this guy who turned out to be a- " she stopped as soon as Adrien put his finger on her lips. " Let's talk about that later," he said as he carried her into their room. She smiled and hugged him.

Snow Bug's timeline....

Adrien was coming home late today from GABRIEL company. Snow Marinette was lounging on the couch and was watching some movies. Suddenly, a drag was heard. Marinette stood up and felt a spike of panic through her veins. " It's ok. I'm right here," Tikki said to assure her.

A guy came out of their room and she noticed a particular mark on his wrist. He saw her. " A pregnant woman all alone in her home? That's too easy!" He laughed which made Snow annoyed. "Oh yeah? Well you'll see what this pregnant woman can do!!" She shouted as she froze him with the ice powers she and Adrien recieved once they became all white.

The guy became frozen and she took her dimension caller to inform Marinette. It went to her dorky voicemail so she sent a message. " Hey Mari. I found a guy from ancient times. You might want to see him. I didn't go out, he barged in and I froze him so don't worry. Come see this after you receive this voicemail." She put the caller away and moved the guy to the edge of the room.

The guy, who became frozen, knew he was in deep trouble. The Lieutenant was gonna kill him and the other hunters who were caught. But, they had a plan B.

Everywhere....

In all the universes, they were finding at least 2 Hybrid Hunters. Not on the basis of whether it was Marinette or Adrien. One of each duo found one hunter. All of them sent messages and voicemails to Marinette. She will be alarmed later when she sees it. Who are the hybrid hunters? Where did they come from? What is theri purpose? Who are Marinette's parents? What really happened in the past? To these questions, the answers only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok before you go crazy, let me put up my barriers 😂😂. I know, those hurtful things to Adrien but never worry, it will all make sense soon. Heh...


	9. The Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since learning about these Hybrid Hunters, everyone is on alert. Marinette and her other selves need to meet, and they need to do it soon. Little do they know, evil never sleeps.

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! This one might not be that interesting but I'll try my best! And also, who's excited for the NYC special? I know I am incredibly excited. I'm literally jittering!

It was at 6AM in the morning that Marinette woke up. Thee Sun shone in through the window directly at her face, which was unfortunate in her case. She sat up and found that everyone was thrown in different places on each bed and she had slept horizontally at the end of Alya's bed, which was near the window.

She sat up and stretched as she felt all the pressure ponits in her body make a pop sound. Marinette felt a vibration on her waist and looked to find her dimension caller. She wore it on her wrist, activating it, and scrolled through it. Millions of voicemails were found which made her eyes go wide.

"What in the world is so important that I received these many voicemails??!" She asked to herself. She opened up a few of them starting with her underwater self. "Greetings Marinette. It's you from the water kingdom. I have found something that was incredibly shocking. A Hybrid Hunter," Marinette's eyes widened," come over as soon as you can once you receive this message!" With that, the voicemail ends.

Marinette POV:

I know we learnt about them yesterday, but I didn't know they were actually roaming around! I skimmed quickly through the rest of the voicemails which took me a while, and each of them was about finding a Hybrid Hunter.

I sat down and thought about this information. "Mai, what do you think?" I ask to the Holder of the Black Cat me in my head. Mai sighs. " This is unlike anything we've seen. And they all were found in places of your selves. We should hold a meeting with everyone for proper procedure!" She said. I nod and check the time. "Still 6:45. I'll go on a run. Not like anyone will notice right?" I say to myself as I transform into Ladybug. I jump out the window as I feel refreshed already. As I land on the Notre Dame, I notice a certain cat sitting in our usual spot, so I jump over to him.

Chat Noir POV:

I wake up early as usual at 6AM. Normally, I head out as Chat to M'lady and I's usual spot to enjoy the sunrise and eat a small snack. I get out of bed and take a quick shower as I wake up Plagg and give him a wheel of Camembert, waking him up instantly.

I roll my eyes and transform. "Plagg! Claws Out!" The warm feeling rushes over me as I jump out my window with a bag of pastries in hand. I settle myself on the roof and sit on a blanket watching the sunrise. "I thought cats like to sleep in all day!" Came a voice behind as I quickly stand and find Ladybug there. I shook my head. " This cat purr-furrs early mew-rnings Bugaboo," I smirk at her. She groans and rolls her eyes at my puns and sits down next to me. " Why are you up so early?" She asked awaiting for a proper answer. "I normally come here every Friday to watch the sunrise and eat a light snack. Oh that reminds me!" I say as I take out fresh croissants made by the Dupain- Chengs. She thanks me and eats it, humming quietly as I turn to face away from her.

"H-hey Chat?" She says hesitantly as I turn to look at her. The sight made my eyes go wide. She was biting her lip and looking at me with lidded, uncertain eyes. I blush and murmur," Yeah?".

"Do you think I could join you on Fridays every morning?" She asked as my eyes and smile brighten up. "M'lady you don't even need to ask! Of course you can join me!" I exclaimed and she eased up and smiled at me. "Soooooooooooooo, it's a date?" I asked teasing. Of course I was slightly hopeful that she would say yes, but I don't want her to know that.

She laughed and punched my shoulder which hurt. "Silly Cat. Stop joking around! "She shook her head and I laughed uncertainly with her. Ok that really hurt. She sighed and got up. "I have to go or my colleagues would be wondering where I went. I had a great time Chat. I can't wait to do it again next week. Bug Out!" She said softly as she swung off.

"Me too Ladybug," but she couldn't hear it.

Snow Adrien POV:

I reach home to see a man in ice and Mari sitting on the sofa calmly. "What the-" I start and she looked up. "Oh Adrien! Welcome back home kitty cat!" She greeted me as she got up and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I looked at her and asked," Uh who is that?" I pointed at the ice block. She glared at the guy and answered," A Hybrid Hunter. He just barged in and I noticed his tattoo so I froze him. Don't worry, I sent a message to Marinette."

I blink with my mouth hanging open. I thought they were extinct. Guess I was wrong. "Should we call Ladyblood and ask what her status is?" I suggest and she nods. She takes out her dimension caller and dials for Ladyblood. "Hey Snow. Whats up?" She answers. We wave back. "Oh Snowman's here too!" She exclaims as she sees me. I deadpan and pout at her as both of them roll their eyes. "Anyways, I don't want to alarm you but, I had an attack from a Hybrid Hunter," Ladyblood's eyes went dark. " I wanted to know what's happening over in your Paris." Ladyblood explains that they had a same situation there.

"Oh yeah! And Marinette messaged me. She said all us girls will have a meeting tomorrow. Only GIRLS," She stresses on the girls part and Snow nods while I glare at Blood. "Nuh uh! No way! I am not leaving Snow alone!" I say as I hug her to me. Ladyblood looks at me uninterested and groans. 

"You IDIOT. Whats wrong with you. This is Marinette Kwami we are talking about. And we have so many other powerful Marinettes who will come to the meeting. Nothing will happen to Snow!" She shouts at me. I growl and get interrupted ny Snow. "She's right chaton. I can handle myself and the others will be there too!" She strokes my arm until I calm down and agree to their meeting.

Back at the main multiverse....

Marinette yawned as she made her way to the stairs in front of the school. To be honest, the morning run made her more sleepy than refreshed. Maybe I just have to get used to it. She thought to herself as she reached the stairs. She started climbing them as another yawn came to her. She tripped because of that and she gave an indecipherable sound as she was falling down.

Someone caught her and looked up to thank them but her breath caught aat the person who prevented her fall. " Hey Marinette! Nice way to cheer my morning up! Catching you that is!" He said with a beautiful smile. Her eyes went wide. Did Adrien just... FLirT wIth mE!?! She screamed in her head. She laughed nervously and removed herself from him and dusted off.

"Th-thanks! For you know, Cat- ching me!" After a few seconds, she realised she made a cat pun, causing her to slap her hand over her mouth.

Adrien looked surprised. "Did you just make a cat pun?" He asked. He was quite happy that Marinette did, seeing as she gave no interest in them. "N-no..." She replied murmuring (it was so adorable bit of course he would never admit it).

Adrien laughed. " I didn't know you were a fan of cat puns!" She looked up at the statement and blushed. "I am not a fan of cat puns! I just... It's just came out by accident!" She was ready to burst from embarrassment for using a cat pun in front of Adrien. "Hey it's ok! No need to be embarrassed by it!" He said as he put his arm around Marinette, making her laugh even more nervous. "I'll tell you something that no one knows." He said and it made Marinette curious. "I'm a huge Fanboy of Ladybug," he whispered into her ear and her eyes popped out of her head.

"Really!?" She whispered screamed and it was his turn to blush and laugh nervously. Marinette was literally about to burst from joy. Oh my god! Adrien is a huge fan of Ladybug!?! I'm so happy! Adrien really likes me! She said in her head as she smiled widely. " Marinette? Are you ok?" Adrien asks because her face was flushed and she was smiling so much. " Yep! Ya, yes! I'm great! Ahaha!" She said awkwardly. Adrien smiled at her and opened the classroom door for her. " Ladies first!" He said and grinned at her.

Marinette quickly made her way to her seat to find a smirking Alya. "Gurlllllll. What was that?" And thus came the round of questions, at least until Ms. Bustier came in and started class. Alya gave a look that said she wasn't done with her yet and Marinette sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter. I am not able to get any ideas because of the NYC special episode and it's spoilers, even though the episode got over 1 and a half weeks ago. I mean, you can't blame me because Thomas and Jeremy Zag never give out so many spoilers, but in 4 days, we've got 10+ Spoilers! So of course me and my friends are freaking out! 


	10. The Misfortunate Meeting

Once the bell rang signalling the end of school, Marinette was out the door like a... Well, a fast person! She ran all the way to her room in the bakery and shut the entrance of the the patisserie as soon as she went in. Adrien watched all this take place, leaving the him confused. "Adrien can you please stop staring at your girlfriend's home and do something useful. Like say, offer this powerful Kwami some Camembert hmmm?" Plagg commented as he stuck his head out of his jacket.

"She's not my girlfriend Plagg! She's my....good friend," Adrien replied as he turned his head away blushing. Plagg was about to give a comeback but immediately closed his mouth once Adrien gave him 2 pieces of cheese. 

"Adrien please get in the car. Your father wants to have a last minute meeting with you." Said Nathalie who was seated in the car. That made him surprised. One thing, Nathalie almost never rides in the car to pick him up. Unless of course with the exception of a special occasion or an akuma attacking near the school. Another thing, his Father wants to have a meeting with him? That was odd but then again, Gabriel Agreste was an unpredictable man. He sighed as he got into the car and they drove off to the Agreste Mansion.

Meanwhile....

A particular raven was getting herself prepared for the meeting she is hosting in 15 minutes. She wore some black high waisted jeans, a black jacket, a red converse and and black crop top that came just above her belly button. And a high ponytail of course. This colour theme was the code of a sort for the meetings with the Marinettes.

"There we go. Ready to go," Marinette said to herself as she did some moves with her jacket in front of the mirror. Till flew up near her face and giggled. "Marinette! I know you're a fashion designer but isn't now a good time for something?" Tikki asked as it seemed her holder had totally forgot the reason for dressing up. Said girl looked up at her friend with confusion. "Good time for what?" Tikki sighed and facepalmed. 

"For the meeting! The one you're holding in 8 minutes!" And with that, her eyes widened at as she ran around getting her notes and materials ready. Her phone suddenly rang, the icon showing Chloé. She attended the call and held it to her ear with her shoulder while shuffling around. "Hey Chlo! Whats up? As you can see I'm running about getting ready for the meeting! Ahaha!" She greeted her in a wrecked clutter.

"Aren't you supposed to be there already? Anyways, I called to ask you something. Are you sure you...want to go to this meeting by yourself? You want moi and the others to come or what?" She suggested and it made Marinette stop for a second before running around again. "Uh no? Whats with this sudden unusual idea? You don't don't usually say this for the other meetings I have."

"Well it's because of the Hybrid Hunters. You might need some help right?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine Chloé. Nothing will happen. It is a secured place so we'll be safe. Don't worry!"

"Ugh fine. I wanted to kick some villain butt until you said that. Whatever!"

She giggled. "Oh come on Chloé. Stop being a drama queen. Well I have to go. See you after the meeting!" She hung up the call and FINALLY arrived at the meeting place.

"Sorry I'm almost late- wahhh!" She fell on the floor and got up as all the Marinettes facepalmed. "Ahem let's start. Now, the Hybrid Hunters," Once that was said, the mood instantaneously changed from normal to serious. "Each one of you have had run-ins with them. And you recognised them by finding a tattoo on their wrist. The mark of the Hunters. I have gotten the entire history of the Hunters with the help of my teammates."

She displayed the notes and documents on the screen and explained. "Hybrid Hunters are ruthless, vile people who take advantage of nature's gifts. They take parts of the souls of two creatures, mythical or earthly, and merge them together, creating a hybrid of a monster. The very first hunter was someone called Varien Rocksdan. Who some of you may know as," she slid in a picture of a familiar villain," Null. Null and Void." Almost everyone gasped. " Yes that is correct. He was the very first Hybrid Hunter and he was never this evil. He was a smart and adventurous person. He stumbled upon a cavern many many years ago and found Lycronite. The power source of one of Etheria's , our universe, most enchanted forest. Conveniently, it also was home to many animals and living beings. Null, hungry for power, used some formula and merged two insects together. Soon, he started moving to bigger animals. Once he became older, he introduced his scientific find to scientists and officials in a meeting. The idea was turned down once they found the use and gram of nature. Varien grew angry. He formed an illegal army of people who want to follow in his footsteps and it extended from there. They grew bigger and bigger until my parents put a stop to them by banishing them into another realm or somewhere. Annd they were forever, or so they thought. As you can see, they are still here."

Everyone took time to take in this new found information. Some murmurs were heard and some thought to themselves. After 5 minutes, Marinette signalled for silence. "Now we don't know the source of Lycronite and we have no idea where they are coming from. So the only thing we can do now is eliminate them if they wound up in you universe." She said as the room nods.

"Any ideas for protection of civilians and for fighting them?" She asked.

"Maybe we can have a lockdown by 7pm and patrol the area?" Marinette of the tiger miraculous suggested.

"Good idea but it seems like we are keeping them suffocated in their own homes. And some of us have families and emergencies too so that would not be possible!" One said as some of them nodded because they were having families.

" What if we teach defense to the whole city?"

"Again not possible. We can't spend time teaching self defence to a whole city! What if they attack some place else when we are busy with citizens?" Holder of the turtle Miraculous said.

"I have an idea that I think might work!" Snow Marinette said as she got up and headed near the main Marinette. " The Hybrid Hunters were spotted only in places that we awere there. I'm saying this because w haven't had any calls or messages from many more universes. So what if, they are trying to get to us? Or people close to us?" She told. Many of them nodded, as it was a rational idea. "I recently learned this spell with my ice powers. It works with any magic so thats no problem. I stand on one of the monuments and concentrate on the structure and building of the city. I send a wave of magic across the whole area and it gives me the run of whats going on in each place. We can use that to check if there are Hybrid Hunters anywhere where we are."

Her idea was immediately taken into consideration. "That's a great idea! Thanks Snow. So now we know what we are doing for our next meeting. Snow will teach us the procedure. And for now we-" An explosion went off, interrupting Marinette's speaking. The whole place shook as everyone screamed and tried to go into defense. Marinette was trying hard to keep balance and she felt some small rocks tumble onto her shoulder. She looked up and to her horror, a part of the ceiling where she and Snow were standing was coming down. " Snow! Watch out!" She warned her and tackled them both to the ground while she took the damage. 

"Owch!" Marinette said lightly as she hit her shoulder. "Are you ok Marinette?!" Snow screamed and said girl replied everything was fine. They got up and her Cure Happy version came over to help Snow Marinette along with her Detective one. "I've trained in these types of situations! Find a fire escape! And everyone climb it down!" She ordered everyone. They eventually found a fire escape but it was blocked by a force. " Ngh! Dammit! Move guys! I'm kicking down the door!" Ladyblood said as she slammed into it and knocked it down. As soon as they left the room, everything became worse. Everything was smashed with rocks or is getting smashed. Some places was lit on fire. 

"We have to get out of here- ahh!" A boulder fell followed by many more as everyone ran. Except the main Marinette. "All of you- go! I'll look if anyone else is left behind! Don't stop! Just run!" She screamed and they ran. She went back and found some others and helped them up. She found the last three and felt a weight lift of her shoulder. "Finally! Now all we have to do is get out of-" a part of the ceiling started falling above her police self and she pushed her out of the way, taking the damage. "No! Marinette!" They screamed and lifted the her out of there.

"Mmfh! I'm fine it'll heal. We just have to get out. Turn right," she said as they carried her firefighter style. Once they got out, Marinette collapsed on to the ground as she lost the battle for conscience. She heard faint noises but couldn't decipher anything as she finally relaxed.

Later, she would be bombarded with questions and fussing over by her friends, family and kwamis. But for now,she can finally calm down. Because for now, she was out of the woods. That didn't mean it didn't have many twists and turns. And oh boy, was she going to have to face many of those.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting in Archive of Our Own. I love this so I decided to post. My exams are coming up tomorrow so I won't post here. You can go check out the next 6 chapters in Wattpad or WebNovel. I literally got this idea of this story at the middle of the night so there you go. Exposed.


End file.
